marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Groot/Gallery
A gallery of images of the Guardians of the Galaxy member Groot. Movies ''Guardians of the Galaxy Screenshots Rocketandgrootonxandar.png Grootatafountain.png Rocketscoldinggrootfromdrinkingoutofafountain.png Grootdrinkingfromafountain.png Rocket Groot Attack Gamora.png StarlordwiththeOrb.png Groot's_rap_sheet.png Groot3-GOTG.png Guardians-of-the-Galaxy first Screenshot.jpg PHq4hOE6ntOTtz_1_m.jpg Kyln.png Aakon Kyln 2.png 13.jpg Groot-StarLord-GOTG.jpg ThePlan-GOTG.png GrootMutiny-GOTG.png GrootMutiny2-GOTG.png Groot2.PNG PHGnZBQg2qVWKM_1_m.jpg DraxGamoraGroot-ExplosionLight.jpg KLE5620 comp v109 grade.1025 R.jpg Guardians Of The Galaxy KLE5540 comp v053 grade.1015.jpg StarLord-Pointing-PrisonBreak.jpg Star-Lord Talking to Rocket I.png Guardiansinthecockpit.png Gog1.jpg Gog4.jpg Gog6.jpg Drax and Goot Bar.png Orloni'sGame.png Space Bar.png Rocket Bar.png Groot Last Supper.jpg DraxVsRocket.png 14.jpg Aether Tesseract Groot.png GrootandRocketPurpleExplosion.png GrootandRocketExplosion.jpg Causei'moneoftheidiotswholiveinit.png PQuill-FoundByYondu-GotG.jpg GrootwithDrax.png Guardians Of The Galaxy NPS5265 comp v101 grade.1074.jpg Grootlooks.png Grootlooksattapemachine.png Rocket and Groot.png IAmGroot.png TheGuardianssittingtogether.jpg Whywouldyouwanttosavethegalaxy.png Guardians Of The Galaxy EST1900 comp v180.1096.jpg Ahwhatthehellidon'tgotlongalifespananyway.png Grootpatroodsthorns.png Guardians1ststill.jpg Guardians trailer.png GuardiansBeforeBattle.png TheGuardiansonthiership.png Grootsglowingflowers.png Groot spores.png Guardians-Drax-shoots-Nebula.jpg Groot-smile-gotg.png GrootChoices-GOTG.jpg Groot on the Dark Aster.jpeg GuardiansDarkAster.png GrootSacrifices-GOTG.jpg WeAreGroot-Tears-GOTG.png Rocket holding Groot.png RocketRacoon-WhatIfIWantItMore.jpg Guardians Team.png Guardians-galaxy-movie-screencaps.com-13475.jpg RocketBabyGroot.png Dancing Groot.png MFA0400 comp v113.1483.jpg Promotional GuardiansoftheGalaxyTheatricalPoster.jpg Gardiensdelagalaxie.jpg Groot675849303.png Groot from poster.jpg GotGP2.jpg GotG Groot Poster.jpg Rocket and Groot.jpg Groot_GG_FH.png Groot2_GG_FH.png Guardians Empire Heroes.jpg Overlay charactergroot desktop.jpg Guardiansofthegalaxy avatar groot.png GotGRocketGroottextlessposter.jpg Guardians of the galaxy ver13 xxlg.jpg GotG Weaponless Poster textless.jpg GotG Korean Poster textless.jpg Imax-poster-for-guardians-of-the-galaxy-released-new-gotg-imax-poster-by-marko-manev.jpg Groot textless.jpg OwnitNow Gotg.jpg GOTG illustrated poster.jpg Guardians Lego poster.png GOTG SDCC Poster.jpg GOTG Mondo poster.jpg Rocket illustrated poster.jpg Groot illustrated poster.jpg Concept Art Guardians_GroupKey_01d_Brighter2-560x243.jpg Grootconceptart.JPG Guardians-of-the-galaxy-concept-art-final.jpg Groot.png Guardians-of-the-Galaxy-movie-cantina-art.jpg Izh1.png Rocket and Groot Keyframe Art.jpg Groot Gotg Concept Art 2.jpg Groot Gotg Concept Art 1.jpg HskbnRr.jpg Jackson Sze Gotg Concept Art III.jpg Jackson Sze Gotg Concept Art II.jpg Jackson Sze Gotg Concept Art I.jpg 5cmymqy.jpg GApn0Mp.jpg Bqn4AnL.jpg SUU960f.jpg XPunAwp.jpg RmSrTqP.jpg ROVAACy.jpg WPKPiJB.jpg GwLtiau.jpg U44wQRa.jpg GOTG concept 14.jpg GOTG concept 15.jpg GOTG concept 23.jpg GOTG concept 29.jpg Kylin Groot & Rocket.jpg Big Groot.jpg GotG Concept Art Groot Spores.jpg GotG Concept Art Groot.jpg GotG Concept Art Rocket and Groot 2.jpg Behind the Scenes Rocket Raccoon 2.png Groot1-GotGBR.png Groot2-GotGBR.png Groot3-GotGBR.png Groot VET.png Gotgset7.jpg Groot-guardians-of-the-galaxy.jpg Stunt-doubles-guardians-of-the-galaxy.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Screenshots GotGV2 Trailer WP 8.png GotGV2 Trailer WP 11.png GotGV2 Framestore 9.png GotGV2 17Days 16.png GotGV2 Trailer WP 35.png GotGV2 Home Video 3.png GotGV2 Home Video 12.png Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Sneak Peek 4.png GOTG2 Sovereign.png Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 69.jpg GotGV2 Framestore 14.png GotGV2 Sovereign Fleet 3.png GotGV2 Sovereign Fleet 4.png GotGV2 Greatest Pilot 3.png GotGV2 Greatest Pilot 5.png GotGV2 Framestore 13.png GotGV2 In Theaters 3.png GotGV2 Trailer WP 21.png GOTG2 Art of VFX 1.png GotGV2 Trailer WP 12.png Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 202.jpg Groot cage.png GotGV2 - Big Game 33.png GotGV2 Home Video 15.png GotGV2 Baby Groot Rescue 1.png GotGV2 Baby Groot Rescue 3.png Baby Groot.png GotGV2 Baby Groot Rescue 5.png GotGV2 Baby Groot Rescue 7.png GotGV2 Baby Groot Rescue 8.png GotGV2 - Big Game 28.png GotGV2 Greatest Pilot 8.png GotGV2 Baby Groot Rescue 9.png GotGV2 Baby Groot Rescue 10.png GotGV2 Baby Groot Rescue 11.png GotGV2 Greatest Pilot 9.png GotGV2 Greatest Pilot 10.png GotGV2 HD Stills 5.jpg GotGV2 Framestore 3.png Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 67.jpg GotGV2 Framestore 4.png Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 175.jpg GotGV2 In Theaters 2.png Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 46.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 47.jpg GotGV2 17Days 5.png GotGV2 HD Stills 4.jpg GotGV2 17Days 13.png Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 45.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Sneak Peek 26.png Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 200.jpg RocketGrootVol.2.PNG GotGV2 Home Video 8.png GotGV2 Trailer WP 22.png GotGV2 Trailer WP 34.png Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 85.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 87.jpg Guardians V2.png GotGV2 Trailer WP 30.png Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 28.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 29.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 30.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 48.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 49.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 146.jpg Udonta Funeral2.png Udonta Funeral3.png GotGV2 Home Video 14.png Ravagers and Guardians.png Promotional Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 production start.jpg Guardians Vol 2 Teaser Poster.jpg Rocket-Groot-Summer-of-Heroes-Disney-California-Adventure.jpg GOTG2 Collector Corps.jpg GOTG2 Payoff 1 Sheet Online lg.jpg GOTG Vol 2 Japanese Poster.jpg GOTG Vol 2 Textless Poster Final.jpg GotGV2 Chinese Poster.jpg Guardians Vol. 2 Promo 2.jpg Guardians Vol. 2 Promotional.jpg Yondu Rocket Groot Promo.jpg GotGV2 Empire Cover.jpg GOTG Vol 2 IMAX Poster.jpg GOTG Vol 2 IMAX Textless Poster.jpg Guardians Empire.jpg Groot Profile(1).png Groot GOTG2 Poster.png GOTG Vol.2 Int Character Posters 04.jpg GotGV2 I am Groot Promo.jpg GotGV2 Promo 1.jpg GotGV2 Promo 2.jpg GotGV2 Promo 3.jpg GOTG Mission Breakout Promotion.jpg GotGV2 Empire Stills 3.jpg GotGV2 Empire Stills 6.jpg Guardians-of-the-galaxy-vol-2-soundtrack.jpg Groot-240x240.jpg Concept Art GOTG V2 storyboard.jpg GOTG_V2_storyboard_Groot_Orloni.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol2 Textless Concept Art.jpg Empire GOTG 2.jpg Baby Groot concept art 1.jpg Baby Groot concept art 2.jpg Baby Groot concept art 3.jpg Baby Groot concept art 4.jpg Baby Groot concept art 5.jpg GotGV2 Concept Art Groot 1.jpg GotGV2 Concept Art Groot 2.jpg GotGV2 Concept Art Groot 3.jpg GotGV2 Concept Art Groot 4.jpg GotGV2 Concept Art Groot 5.jpg GotGV2 Concept Art Groot 6.jpg GotGV2 Concept Art Angry Groot.jpg GotGV2 Concept Art Berhert 2.jpg GotGV2 Concept Art Rocket and Baby Groot.jpg Behind the Scenes Baby Groot prop.jpg GotGV2 Ravagers BtS 2.jpg GrootMotionCapture.PNG|James Gunn, the director of Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 doing the motion capture of Groot dancing ELO's Mr. Blue Sky. Avengers: Infinity War Promotional Infinity War SDCC Poster.jpg Infinity War Teaser Poster 2.jpg Comics Guardians of the Galaxy Prequel Infinite Comic Marvel's Guardians of the Galaxy Prequel Infinite Comic.PNG Guardians of the Galaxy Prelude GotGP_Groot_Profile.PNG Guardians of the Galaxy: Galaxy's Most Wanted GotG Most Wanted.jpg Most_Wanted.jpg Merchandise Guardians of the Galaxy RiQBbCF.jpg J4TcoAb.jpg VpMyPHT.jpg B6c7oz8.jpg LWdMToT.jpg YGWna9h.jpg XgEp8Rd.jpg 71o+P3CEUoL. SL1500 .jpg Funko-dancing-groot.jpg Dipn.jpg Groot toy 2.jpg LEGO Groot.jpg Lego Knowhere box.jpg Lego Knowhere.jpg Groot mask.jpg Groot gloves.jpg UlUatei.jpg BeNR0po.jpg ZIHcMO5.jpg GOTG drinks.jpg GOTG mug.jpg GOTG lunchbox.jpg GOTG bag.jpg GOTG Funko.jpg GOTG minifigures.jpg GOTG stickers.jpg GOTG figure.jpg Groot Rocket bust 3.jpg Groot Rocket bust 2.jpg Rocket Groot bust.jpg Groot Hot Toy 6.jpg Groot Hot Toy 5.jpg Groot Hot Toys 4.jpg Groot Hot Toys 3.jpg Groot Hot Toys 2.jpg Groot Hot Toys.jpg Groot Rocket Hot Toy.jpg Rocket Groot Hot Toy.jpg Groot Rocket Hot Toys.jpg Groot toy.jpg Groot figure.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2'' GotGV2 Hot Toys.jpg GOTG2 Funko Groot.jpg GOTG2 Funko Groot 2.jpg GOTG2 Funko Groot 3.jpg GOTG2 Funko Groot 4.jpg GOTG2 Dorbz Groot.jpg GOTG2 Hero Plushies.jpg GOTG2 Pint Size Heroes.jpg GOTG2 Lego Ayeshasrevenge1.jpg GOTG2 Lego Ayeshasrevenge2.jpg GOTG2 Lego Ayeshasrevenge1.jpg GOTG2 Lego Ayeshasrevenge2.jpg GOTG2 Lego TheMilanovsTheAbilisk1.jpg GOTG2 Lego TheMilanovsTheAbilisk2.jpg GotGV2 Color Decal.jpg Marvel Legends GotGV2 Groot 3.jpg Marvel Legends GotGV2 Groot 2.jpg Marvel Legends GotGV2 Groot.jpg Marvel Legends GotGV2 Rocket&Groot.jpg Groot funko 1.jpg Groot funko 2.jpg Category:Galleries Category:Images of merchandise